Tattooed up on my shoulder dammit
by Undecided-thx
Summary: Gray and Lucy woke up the next morning, naked from the previous night's forgotten escapades... with tattoos! What the hell? Rated T for swearing. Graylu week day two, prompt- Tattoo. Kinda short, sorry :/


Graylu week day- two

Prompt- Tattoo

* * *

Hey guys, so, this is just gonna be a short little story, 'cause I put it all off until the last minute again, lol. Lotta shit's been happening this summer, sooo yeah. Anyways, hope it's not too rushed! I hope y'all like it! :3

* * *

"Oh, my god..." Lucy breathed out and in, heavily. "Oh, my god... what did I do!? What did we do!? Jesus Christ what happened last night!?" She shouted, effectively waking Gray up.

He groaned loudly as he sat up, clutching his head. "Why are you shouting?" He grumbled, rubbing his temples.

Lucy stood up shakily from the floor, where she'd fallen after getting up and realizing what was on her arm. She turned around and pointed at her upper arm, where a colorful design was on her skin.

"What did we do last night!?" She screeched, causing Gray to grab his pillow and put it over his ears.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not bad..." He muttered, not having seen what was there.

Lucy stomped over to him and grabbed his right arm, yanking it towards her. He yelped and tried to pull it back, but she ignored him and paled when she saw that he had a similar marking on his arm.

A heart with Lucy's name written in it.

Identical to Lucy's, except for that her's said 'Gray' in it.

"Gray..." She started. She rubbed at his arm with her hand, praying that it was just marker or something of that sort. "Gray, look at your arm." She whispered, horrified. Her own hangover didn't make any of this situation better in any way.

Gray threw the pillow aside and turned his head to look at his arm. "What is-" He snapped, but he stopped dead, and the color drained from his already pale face. He stood up and gripped Lucy's shoulders. "N-not funny, Luce..." he trailed off, seeing his expression reflected in her face. "Y-you're not playing a prank on me, are you?" He realized.

Lucy shook her head, equally shocked. "No... h-how did we... we didn't drink _that_ much, did we?" She asked.

Gray looked around the room, and took it in. One of the lamps in the corner was smashed on the floor, probably where he'd clumsily backed her up against the wall. "I-I think we did." Gray sweat dropped, looking bemused. "A-anyways, there's gotta be a way to remove these things, right?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, there isn't."

Gray raked his fingers through his hair. "You've gotta be kidding me! We live in a country of magic for fucks sake!" He growled, looking at the curtains that were drawn across the window.

Lucy bit her lip. "Whatt're we gonna do?" She asked, mortified.

Gray sighed. "I dunno, Luce, I dunno..." He muttered. He saw her expression and pulled her in for a hug. "We'll get through it, Lucy! I promise you!" He shouted dramatically.

Lucy sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, mama! Papa! I didn't mean for it to turn out like this!"

.

.

.

Elsewhere and sometime later.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to realize that they're just very resilient temporary tattoos?" Natsu snickered, his face pulled into a very, _very_ mischevious grin.

Erza shrugged. "They had a lot to drink last night, I don't think they'd be that surprised if they actually went to get tattoos." Her eyes flickered up to a space beyond Natsu's shoulder, but she didn't react other than that as Natsu started laughing.

"I can't wait to see their faces when they realize they were fake!"

"Oh, so that's what they were..." A menacing voice said behind Natsu.

The dragon slayer shivered and slowly turned his head around.

Lucy stood there, cracking her knuckles, a dark aura emanating from her. Gray stood behind her, raking a finger across his throat while looking at Natsu. Natsu gulped and looked back at Lucy, whose eyes were glowing with malice as she showed him her upper arm. "How dare you tease us like that! Tell us how to get them off!" She demanded, hot with fury.

Natsu's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit..." He muttered after he managed to pick his jaw up from the floor. Erza had dropped her strawberry cake and miraculously didn't notice it.

Lucy cocked her head at them. "What?" She asked.

Natsu pointed at Lucy's side, near her hip. "W-we put the temporary tattoos on your waist and his ankle..." He muttered, looking shocked.

Lucy paled and she pulled the hem of her shirt up to reveal a comical, fake tattoo of Happy's grinning face. Gray looked at his ankle to find a similar one, only with Plue's face.

Lucy and Gray looked at each other for a long, tense moment.

.

.

.

Their screams could be heard all the way to Blue Pegasus.


End file.
